time cannot tell
by lisapenguin1
Summary: blowhole gets his flippers on a time machine, and changes a major thing in the past. what will be the outcome? only time will tell or not... XD  very first kohole story!
1. time machine

L: here is my newest story. I hope you like it.

Summary: blowhole gets his hands on a time machine, and changes one major thing. How will it turn out?

Characters: skipper, Kowalski, blowhole

Reasons for creation: inspiration and practice in writing horror stories. Experimenting with the kohole pairing.

Warning: this will contain gender switching.

Thanks: to wondergirl12 who gave me the idea.

Pairings: skilene and the first kohole!

Word count: 744

Chapter 1: time changes

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Blowhole messed with his new toy. He had found it in the scientist abandoned trash can. With a few quirks here and there he got it working perfectly.

"Sir are you sure about this" lobster number 1 asked his aquatic fish… "Mammal!"… Uh right mammal friend. "Of course I'm sure" blowhole replied. "With this new time machine I will be able to beat those peng-go-wins once and for all" blowhole announced proudly.

"But how sir" lobster number 2 asked. "By going back in time and making sure Kowalski doesn't survive" blowhole said as he laughed evilly. "What do you mean sir" the lobster questioned. "Back in the year of 1997 Kowalski and skipper were in high school together" blowhole said starting to replay the story.

**In blowhole's tale**

Kowalski was only 15 and skipper was 17. Skipper and his friend's manfedi and Johnson were nerds. They spent most of their spare time in the library or in computer class. Skipper wore glasses with a blue bowtie around his neck. Manfedi was a female girl of 16. She hung around skipper for years, and has known him since she was 5. She wears a pretty pink bow and a white bead necklace.

Johnson was a male of 15 as well. He has trouble choosing which side to stick too when manfedi and skipper are in their fights. Johnson wears a black tie, and large black boots. Kowalski was the school bully. He wore a black leather jacket and sunglasses. He picked on skipper every day, and took his girls attraction. Skipper swore he would get revenge on him one day.

While out in soccer practice to which skipper hates, this whole story began…

Skipper was always the last to be picked except for today. He, manfedi, and Johnson were playing by themselves. Then Kowalski came from over the hill, and saw them playing. Kowalski acted all tough, and went over to the happy teens. He pushed Johnson down, and he fell. Johnson looked up, and saw Kowalski. "Oh no" manfedi said nervously. Skipper stopped at looked to the school bully.

"What do you want" skipper asked angrily. "Wow who's got the spunk in this crowd" Kowalski said sarcastically in his deep man voice. "Apparently you" skipper said making a mockery of Kowalski's manner. "Why you little pipsqueak" Kowalski said going towards skipper with fire burning his eyes.

"Watch out we're having popcorn tonight" skipper exclaimed as he stared into Kowalski's hell eyes. "You're dead meat" Kowalski said as he punched skipper in the face. Skipper staggered back, but remained in his pose. "Smart guys like to brawl huh" Kowalski said as he punched skipper in the gut.

"Only I would know" skipper said while smiling. "What does that mean" Kowalski questioned as he punched him again. "It means I always be smarter than you Darien" skipper said smirking. Kowalski's eyes grew big. "What did you call me" Kowalski asked. "I said Darien, what kind of name is that anyway" skipper asked. Kowalski tried punching him out of anger, but missed.

"Darien now that's a girl's name" skipper mocked. "Shut up!" Kowalski yelled as tears fell down his cheeks. "Can't take the heat huh, princess" skipper said with a hint of giggle. Kowalski tried one last time to punch skipper, but skipper moved out of the way. What Kowalski saw then was the rushing water streaming down as rocks stuck out of the ground.

Then something pulled him up. He looked to his rescuer who was also known as skipper.

**Back to 2012**

"so you see if I go back in time I can stop skipper from rescuing Kowalski, thus making their friendship and team never exist" blowhole said as he laughed evilly into the night wondering if skipper could hear anything he said.

**Penguin's base- 2012: night**

Skipper moved in his sleep. He had a feeling that something was going to go real wrong.

L: what do you think? My first try at a kohole story.


	2. mission complete

L: chapter 2 to my new story. Thank you viewers.

Word count: 336

Chapter 2- changed time

**Kowalski's pov**

I don't know what happened entirely. One minute I'm picking on that kid skipper, and then the next I'm facing the side of a cliff. I feel myself be pulled up, and then skipper is in front of me holding my flipper. I don't know why he saved my life, but I sure am thankful.

**3****rd**** person's pov**

A black and white portal appeared downtown. Then blowhole emerged from it. He looked around to make sure no one saw him. He quickly made his way to the soccer field. The soccer field appeared in his view, and he saw skipper, manfedi, and Johnson all down on it. He quickly rushed over when he saw Kowalski stick his head up over the hill.

Kowalski was making his way over to them by the time blowhole got over to the cliff. "Okay blowhole just make sure skipper doesn't save him" blowhole stated to himself. "Why am I talking to myself" blowhole said as he gripped the tree more; Hearing the branches claw and scratch.

Skipper had made his final remark, and Kowalski staggered back, and fell down the rocky side. Blowhole quickly lashed his flippers out; making skipper fall to the ground. "Mission complete" blowhole said evilly as he left in the time machine.

L: oh my, what's going to happen? Only the time will not tell… XD


	3. mixed up time

L: well I'm glad we actually got a review. I thought I was the only one who liked kowhole or as some people know it blowski. Thank you for the review!

Word count: 311

Chapter 2: something new

**(Past) Blowhole's pov**

I was strolling under a cliff that had rushing water, and huge sharp rocks that stuck out of the water streams. When suddenly I heard the sound of someone falling. I looked up, and saw a black and white figure fall down. I quickly reached my flippers out, and grabbed the person before they hit the river rocks. I looked the figure over. He was a tall penguin who was wearing a black leather jacket. I raced home to see if he would awaken.

**Blowhole's house in the river**

I took him to my house that lay in the middle of the river. Its wood was the best in china. I opened my door, and came inside. The good thing about my house is I live alone. Now no parents to nag me for doing something. I let a few tears out as I thought about what happened between me and my parents. They weren't the nicest parents. They knew the laws yet they didn't follow them. I look to the poor penguin boy. His chest was rising and falling harshly. Almost like it was hard to breath. All I know is I got to get him back home. Safe and sound…

**(Future) blowhole's pov**

I made my way back to my time. I have finally accomplished it. I have stop Kowalski from ever being saved so that means skipper's team does not exist anymore.

L: blowhole has no idea how much has changed… what will happen now? Will Kowalski ever meet skipper again? Will the team ever exist? Will the zoo? Will skipper be in jail? I don't know….


End file.
